


Unspeakable

by MerylinnEmrys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dimension Travel, Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:11:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerylinnEmrys/pseuds/MerylinnEmrys
Summary: Harry James Potter can admit he loved his job. It was good, at first. He enjoyed what he did (ignoring what his wi-ex wife says) he got to save the world, a feat he seemed to enjoy. Except consequences began to pile, things he didn't truly understand. Then his son. Merlin, his son. A time turner has been lost, it was up to his team to find it. If only they weren't too late. AU





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Whiskey Time Travel](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/281058) by Private Jenkins. 
  * Inspired by [Whiskey Time Travel](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/281061) by Private Jenkins. 



> This AU is heavily influenced by Whiskey Time Travel by Private Jenkins. I hope it's not too much to ask if you read his story too. Hi guys! I know I know... I should be writing Onslaught but you know- plot bunnies and all. I will update that story as I already have it planned out and stuff it's just... Actually trying to write it is just - hard. I'm still contemplating a lot on his character so- we'll get back to that later! For now, enjoy Unspeakable with Harry Potter!

"This isn't a matter of niceties, Trax." Harry snaps. He runs a hand through his big mop of messy black hair.

"You seem frustrated, boss." Michael Trax codenamed Trax, a man with blonde hair and gray eyes," Don't want to blow a vein."

Harry glares at the cheeky bastard. "Get out of my office!" He blows. "And don't come back until you give that illegal time turner out of my hands!"

"Yes sir." The young man utters. Harry had to refrain from throwing a small horse statue at him. Outside, he hears a woman tut.

"Now, now, Harry." says a dreamy voice, one that he knows well.

Luna leans outside his door. "No need to let the wrackspurts in."

 Harry James Potter, age 43 years old, takes a deep breath and sighs. Now, don't get him wrong. He loved his job, probably way too much as his ex-wife agrees, but this was a way better alternative than that whole Auror bullshit, he was far away from prying eyes. Although yes, his people weren't exactly the most easy to subdue, they were alright in his book. Besides, with this job, he had the excuse to boss people around.

"I won't" He sighs  "Minister of Magic's just asking a bit too much" He murmurs darkly. Ever since Kingsley's reigned ended- Merlin rest his soul - he and the Ministry of Magic hasn't been on the best of terms.

"You'll find it Harry," she drifts on. "It's all a matter of time."

Harry narrows his eyes at the blonde girl (woman).

His telephone rings.

He picks it up."Potter speaking."  Harry hears incoherent breathing. He frowned.

"Who is this? How'd you get this number?"

" _huu- uuhhh_ "

"Who is this?"He demands. "Hello? Hello??"

" _uuuuhhhggggg_ "

The line went dead.

"Prevost!" He calls, sitting up, face determined. "Who was that?!"

"You need to be careful Harry" whispers Luna, Harry gave her an odd look. She was a friend and an ally, but she was also unpredictable.

"Prevost!"He yells, yanking open his door.  
"Sir!" squeals his secretary, the two just millimeters away from each other.

Harry backs away immediately. "Prevost, who just called?"

"Sir, I-I didn't let anyone in your line" she stammers. "Although The Prime Minister called me to tell you to head to the Ministry of Magic, said it was something urgent."

"If it's about that damned time turner again, I might hex her!" Harry walks past her, already knowing where to go.

"I don't think that's a good idea sir." she says, hastily following him along. "but yes, it is about M6"

M6: The longest assignment Harry's division ever had- well, since Harry became head anyways.

"Tell her I'm on my way," Harry grabs his coat and gets it on in one swift motion.

"Yes sir."

He grabs some powder and throws it in the fire "Ministry of Magic"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Potter" the Minister greets Harry, giving him nothing more than a glance over. Harry tries his best not to grimace, a Mugwump meeting is taking place.

Harry walks to the side, sitting next to Hannah Abbott, Head of Department of International Magical Cooperation. She nods curtly to him as he flashes her a wide smile.

"The UN is beginning to ask questions, Minister Granger!" James Remnant, the Magical UN Ambassador exclaims. "Sooner or later, the No-mags are going to find out about Witches and Wizards!"

Harry nearly snorted- he knew of Granger's plans, her plans of 'reincorporating' the wizarding world with it's counterpart. Harry's not going to call her insane, he's going to call her naive.

Granger says nothing at first, staring at Mr.Remnant before,

"Due to our new law, we are to _interview_ anyone in the UN who is to question our society. Then, and only then, we are to decide whether or not we are to obliviate them."

"You can't be serious Granger! You can't speak for all of us!" A voice in the crowd says.

"No I cant, Minister Yggs. But I speak for the British Minstry of Magic, and that's what we agreed to do."

Samuel Quahog, the present MaCUSA President, narrows his eyes.  "and of the new Dark Lord? This is the third one you produced!"

Harry looks away.

"She's not a Dark Lord" he says. "They call themselves 'Real Light' " The Real Light, something the Wizarding World didn't expect- or needed, was a group of incredibly young men and women, who wanted both Wizarding and Muggle worlds to come together. Harry won't usually bother, as they weren't the usual 'dark wizards' group but sources has said that they were slowly making themselves known, in both worlds.

There was a moment of silence.

"We are making sure that it will be last." says Granger.

"And how _exactly_ are we going to do that?" drawls Harry.

"That's where you come in." she tells him. "Neville- will you?"

"Yes of course." Neville Longbottom stands from where he sat, looking directly at Harry.

"Rosa Lee, a confirmed Dark Witch with affilitrations with the Dark Lord,"- Harry scowls- "was brought in this morning by Auror Ron Weasley."

"Your husband?"  inquires Quahog. Granger nods.

"We were able to gather information from her that the Dark Lord or Lords has been looking for a time turner, one that might have enough power to send someone back for years" Longbottom continues. " We've talked to the Department of Mysteries, and they were able to confirm that they have lost one."

"The Department of Mysteries," Harry throttles on. "is not on my division."

Murmurs went through the crowd, he sees Longbottom purse his lips, he sees Quahog peer on with curiosity.

"No," says Granger. "but as an Unspeakable it is your responsibility."

Gasps went through the crowd, looking at Granger as if she grew an extra head. Harry tenses, hand ready for his wand. He glares at the woman straight on. There was a reason they were called what they were.

"Well as an _Unspeakable_ it is also in my duty to report on what I see fit. And as I am the head of **MY** department, which is the Department of Jurisdiction and Rehabilitation of the World's Peculiar, and as it's already a hand and mouth-full, I can say to you that the matter is, infact, not on my hands."

Silence ranged on, eyes looking from him to the Minister.

Granger doesn't back down. "We will have a vote."

"I will refuse to waste my Unspeakables!"  The Norwegian Minister of Magic, Jur Longden exclaims. "Potter might be their Head, but if any more of one of mine goes then we'll take back all of them!"

"Each mission is near suicide!" he continues. "THIS is not one of those times! Especially just for you- _Britaints!_ "

"Minister Longden-" Granger starts, " Incase you haven't noticed, our situation is very grave!"

"No need to raise your voices." Quahog interrupts, signaling his hand up. The vault quiets its chatter. "We will have a vote, and if the use of our Field in Unspeakables is upvoted then we decide what to do with them. If not- I'm perfectly willing to hand some of my Aurors."

Granger gave Quahog a nod of appreciation.

"Everyone in favor?" she asks. Harry sees 40 or more people raise their hands, along with the two ministers in question.

 The-Man-Who-Conquered sighs, the whole M6 dilemma has been going on for sometime and, granted, Harry had originally payed no mind to it- as the mission was just per request from Dep.Mysteries and he has been rather, for lack of better word, slacking off. He hadn't expected for it to escalate, it's been a month, and it has been a rather long month. From what he's read from the records, it is not something he'd want in the hands of the 'Real Light'.

Harry raises his hand, a grim expression on his face. Considering there were only  70 people in that room, it was decided.

The Unspeakables just expanded it's division.

Even if it's only for a while.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Harry looks at the room he was in- the Minister,Granger- standing right beside him. Harry frowns.

"This is it?"

"This is all we'ved got. Norway's not giving in, along with India and New Zealand. America gave us a few, but obviously no one like Strange."

Harry shakes his head, looking displeased. "Prevost! Call Carow, Lieu, and Cage"

"The world doesn't have an unlimited supply of the most dangerous wizards." Granger tells him with a sigh.

Harry glared at her."There are 15 people in this room. One of which isn't even an Unspeakable"

The Minister purses her lips.

"I need more people." says Harry, "I make groups. Some more than 4, some 8, others alone."

"Britain's Unspeakables are already incredibly diversed Mr Potter! This is all we have. If you want more, then call on your team." Granger snaps, when Harry doesn't reply she continues on.

"I expect the mission dome by Sunday, August 26th of 2023. Is that understood?" She looks at the Unspeakable. To her, they all looked glamoured up, to Harry, as their Head, not so much.

There was a chorus of 'Yes Minister''s

Granger takes a sharp turn around, side stepping as Harry's three bests steps in.

Carrow closes the door, before heading to the line. 17. Out of 3100  Infields from the Whole World. Harry shakes his head, and starts a little pace.

"Now," He starts "I've got to admit. I wasn't expecting our numbers to be so low- then again, this isn't the most dangerous thing most of you has  done." He gives them all a long hard look before continuing. "But I don't want you to slack, I want you all to stay alert and be in Constant Vigilance, Merlin knows that everyone needs to pay attention every one in a while. Understood?"

"Yes sir"

Harry tells them their teams. Group Alpha, consisting of Lieu, Kepler and Johan will meet up with Marie Lindsay and gather more information from her.

 Lancelot, will go alone survey Diagon Alley, and if he has a little 'run in' with Ignatues Orville, he is to bring him into The Quarters. He is Lone Wolf.

Red, Vian, and Cage will go together to Knockturn Alley, they will cause a diversion upfront at Infamous Artifacts, while Zeus will go in and kidnap it's clerk and known Real Light member, Scorpius Malfoy. They will be Group Beta.

He grouped more together, like Inka, Phoenix, Ermus, and June, Group Omega  they will patrol Hogsmead as the group seemed to gather a liking to kidnap students there. Yvonne and Smith will stay in Leaky Couldron, and make sure that Group Alpha, Beta and Lone Wolf will stay alive. They will be their backup.

"You four." Harry points at Carow, Jaimca, Vulcan and Andromeda. "You will come with me into what seems to be the Real Light propaganda rally later at 6 also at Diagon Alley. Is that all understood?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Good."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Flower, gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine"_

"James?" Harry calls, knocking at their door.

_"All right, you get the gist. She sings to it, she turns young, creepy, right?"_

_"We’ve found it!"_

"James!"Harry calls again, louder this time. He hears ruffling from inside, a yell of 'Lily turn off the Tv' before the door opens.

"Dad, hey" James Sirius Potter, 19 years old, Harry's most hyperactive son.

"Mind if I come in?" he asks drily.

James blinks, swinging the door open. "Yeah, yeah. Come in Dad"

_"-The magic of the golden flower healed the queen. A healthy baby girl, a princess was born, with beautiful golden hair. I’ll give you a hint: that’s Rapunzel."_

"Lily turn off the tv!" James repeats. He was ignored. Again.

Harry steps in his old house, he hasn't visited for a while, completely content with staying in his apartment at Cardiff.

"You've redocorated." he says, feigning shock, eyebrows raised.

 _"_ _To celebrate her birth, the King and Queen launched a flying lantern into the sky. And for that one moment, everything was perfect."_

James nodded, heading for the living room. "Yeah- mum taught it'll be a good idea if we changed things up a bit."

A bolt of red hair ran towards him, Lily Luna Potter, aged 15.

"Dad!" she hugs him immediately, arms wrapped around him.

Harry hugs back. "Hey, sweatheart." he says, in a voice no one beyond his family knew. "Where's your mother?"

 _"-_ _othel broke into the castle, stole the child and just like that, gone."_

"She and Dean went out today." James answered, sitting on the couch. Lily finally turns off the tv.

"Ah."

"What made you visit?" Lily asks, flopping down on their recliner.

"I just thought I could come by and say hello" he tells them, smiling. "You guys hungry?"

"Hell yeah!" his daughter answers. "Are we heading out?"

"Sure." he grins.

"Have you told mum?" James asks, standing up.

"Can't I head out with my family?" he asks, an eyebrow raised.

"'course you can." James says. "just don't wanna get in trouble."

Harry laughs, Lily laughs along with him. "You?" she says.

"Oi!"James cries, grabbing his and Lily's coat.

Harry rolls his eyes "You're 19 years old"

"I know, Dad" he says. "Where we heading again?"

Lily laughs again, taking her coat from his brother. "Can we go to McDonalds?"

"Then McDonalds we go."

Harry James Potter didn't think his life was perfect, far from it actually. He and his wife divorced, his third son ran away, and he and his friends wasn't in the best of situation but this. Moments like this, even if it is just James and Lily, he'd never want to give up moments like this. So if he was a bit workaholic, he'd give up everything. Just for more moments like this.

 

He just... can't...


End file.
